Sin otra Salida
by hayley-potter-cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si escucharas tus voces, las voces, sus voces? Si te llevaran al extremo más estrecho de la locura ¿Lo harías?  "Es el precio que hay que pagar, pequeña."


Disclaimer: El personaje no me pertenece, sino a la serie Skins.

Hola, bueno quería aclarar que en realidad cuando escribí esto (hoy en la noche así que aún tengo que editarlo un poco más) no estaba pensando en Effy precisamente, sino en personaje mio propio, pero ya que hay que subirlo en nombre de una serie...en fin, pueden leerlo como Effy u otra persona. Bueno supongo que eso es todo, gracias.

* * *

><p>Sabía que debía parecer una verdadera maniaca en ese instante, pero poco era lo que me importaba. Siempre lo había sido, y no es como si intentar ocultarlo ahora fuera a cambiar algo importante.<p>

El exceso de maquillaje oscuro que acostumbraba a llevar en mis ojos ahora corría libre por mi cara, dejando el pálido de mis mejillas disfrazado y oculto de cualquier intruso que se atreviese a cruzar la puerta cerrada de la pequeña habitación. El pelo rojo tomado en un rápido tomate hace algunos minutos atrás ahora caía algo desbaratado por mi cuello con algunos de los mechones pegándose firmemente mojados a mi cuerpo. Intenté imaginar la cara de mamá cuando viera lo que le había echo a mi cabello, con su habitual café sustituido por un rojo curiosamente brillante y recortado de forma que raparme sería la única opción. No le importaría demasiado de seguro "Son etapas, cariño, solo estás cruzando etapas." Solía decir.

Mis piernas comenzaban a doler por la extraña posición el la que me encontraba hace algún rato en ese pequeño espacio. Una vez me acosté en la blanca y sucia bañera el agua tapo mi cuerpo hasta la altura de los muslos

Cerré los ojos.

Apenas lo hice las voces comenzaron a aparecer, una a una. Fue un solo pensamiento el que bastó para comenzar la disputa ya constante en mi cabeza.

"¿Lo quiero?" "¿Me debería importar?" Ese fue. Es ese el causante de todo aquello. Las peleas siempre habían girado en torno a distintas cosas, distintas ideas. Pero ahora era el quien frecuentaba mi mente comenzando todo ese caos que solo conseguía traerme un buen dolor de cabeza y un mal rato extraño en mi.

"Claro que no, solo es admiración , ¿como podrías llegar a quererle si lo has visto tan solo una vez en tu vida? ¿Porque debería importarte lo que una persona diga? Jamás lo ha echo, no debería ser distinto ahora."

"Si lo quiere, sino ¿por que estaría así? Te importa lo que diga, de no ser así, no hubieses llorado aquella vez...y la otra."

"Ya se le pasará, como el otro tipo ¿lo recuerdas? fue todo un espectáculo. Miras atrás y ya es una cosa sin importancia, solo es cosa de tiempo."

"Tu misma lo dijiste, el es solo una obsesión. Y una obsesión importa."

"¡Vamos! La chica está totalmente enamorada, se le nota a leguas, no entiendo por que el alboroto." Contestaba otra.

"Pero el es algo más que eso, no estoy enamorada, no lo estoy, no abría por que...lo sé" Les respondía en susurró dentro de mi cabeza con los ojos ahora fuertemente cerrados. " Bueno no, no lo se...digo...no sé nada..."

Abrí mis ojos y salí de mi ensoñación. Pequeños círculos morados se colaron en el techo "blanco" del baño en filas y columnas. Parpadeé un par de veces y esperé con paciencia a que se marcharan.

Tic, sentí detrás de mi una vez estuve libre de puntos. Tic, otra vez. Giré la cabeza sin nada que encontrar detrás de mi. Tic, ahora delante. Nada. No era mi imaginación esta vez como había caído en otras ocasiones.

Esperé un segundo y Tic, ahí estaba, logré incorporarme para tener una mejor vista de la habitación, pero nada hacía el famoso sonido. Se detuvo. No era el grifo, nada salía de el.

Esperé un par de segundos más y volví a acostarme sin darle demasiada importancia. Fijé mi vista en mis pies al otro extremo de la bañera y levante la pierna derecha, traiéndola cerca de mi cara para observarla mejor. Se podían apreciar 2 firmes lineas en ella, una iba de un extremo de mi rodilla hasta unos 4 centímetros en diagonal, la otra mucho más pequeña y rojiza se encontraba al exterior de mi gemelo, tal vez de un centímetro o un poco más.

La más larga era de la primera vez que me corte, la segunda era de la última (unas seis semanas atrás podría ser). Cambié de pierna y vi 3 pequeñas lineas paralelas y delgadas arriba de mi tobillo, no recordaba cuando las había ganado, pero si como la había echo. Era extraño que lo recordara teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que paso por situaciones fuertes la escena se borra de mi mente luego de un tiempo, no está. "Un mecanismo de defensa" me explicó una vez mi psicóloga. Y vaya mecanismo de defensa más estúpido cuando intento explicarme por que me hice tal cosa.

Pero era este momento cuando lo entendía, cuando todo se aclaraba.

Las voces no paraban de hablar, recordarme escenas, imágenes, frases, de criticarme...Yo no paraba de criticarme. Pero estaba bien, lo tenia merecido, solo estaba recordándome lo que era, nunca entendí demasiado bien por que mi orientadora pedía que dejara de hacerlo, ¿si yo no lo hacía entonces quién? ¿Mi madre? Es probable pero prefería dejarlo en mis manos entonces.

Un par de minutos bastaron para que tuviera la Gillette entre mis manos. La miré vacilante durante unos segundos mientras me lo recordaba una vez más. Gorda. Estúpida. Egoísta. Inútil. Fea. Antipática. Hostil. Antisocial. Hipócrita. Esto me dio el impulso suficiente y acerqué el filoso objeto a mis brazos, era la primera vez que pensaba siquiera cortarme en ese lugar. Tenía miedo, siempre lo tenía cuando era esta la circunstancia. Sentí como si me estrangularan, como si además de la roca que tenía instalada en medio de mi garganta alguien estuviera maniobrando con un par de hilos alrededor de mi cuello, apretando en una danza lenta y delicada.

Ignore la sensación y me concentré en el objeto que me miraba ahora burlona mente. Sentía las ansias crecer dentro de mi, mi ser pedía que lo hiciera, pero estaba asustada, no me gustaba hacerlo, dolía. "Es el precio que hay que pagar, pequeña." Una de las voces alzó la intensidad maliciosamente, como si me susurrara al oído con lujuria, lo que solo provocó que las demás gritaran unas sobre otras, algunas en contra, otras en defensa de la primera. Demasiadas, demasiado alto, demasiadas voces, demasiadas perspectivas...

-¡ CÁLLENSE!-Un gritó desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta sin que tuviera tiempo de mi garganta. Pero funcionó.

Volví a acercar el filo y esta vez sin meditarlo más trazé una larga linea de unos 8 centímetros por mi brazo, ejerciendo más presión de la que nunca me había atrevido. Las lágrimas salían ahora libremente de mis ojos, creando pequeños senderos por mi ya seco maquillaje.

Jamás podría explicar la sensación que producía, por más veces que lo hiciera el dolor era tan abstracto que me es imposible ponerlo en palabras, pero haré el intento una vez más, quizá esta vez no sea en vano.

La piel se abría mientras sentía el filo de la cuchilla deslizarse por mi piel, y luego, cuando hubo ya pasado el dolor la sangre brotaba y sentía la calma invadirme una vez observaba las gotas de sangre salir de la herida y caer al agua en la cual me encontraba sumergida.

Seguí dibujando en mi cuerpo, ahora sin importarme la presión, la intensidad, el lugar ni el tamaño. No pensaba, jamás lo hacia en este específico momento, todos mis ideales, pensamientos e instintos quedaban marginados por el sentimiento de paz que me traía ahora el objeto entre mis manos.

Sentí un molesto cosquilleo en la mejilla, alcé mi mano para tocarla y vi una pequeña mancha de sangre que de alguna manera debió haber saltado y llegado sin que lo notara a mi rostra, mis manos estaban también algo ensangrentadas por lo que supongo solo logré mancharme aún más.

Como de costumbre esos días, no me importo, y seguí como si nada.

En un par de minutos dejé caer la Gillette y observe como la sangre se apoderaba del color de la bañera y me dejaba sumergida en mi pequeño mar rojo. Cerré los ojos e intente visualizarme desde la puerta, ¿como me vería? "Como toda una suicida, claro está." Respondió con algo de ironía una de mis voces favoritas.

Poco a poco, sin que pudiera resistirme mucho, un ligero sueño me fue invadiendo, abrí mis ojos lo suficiente para ver la sangre coagulada que cubría mi cuerpo. Nunca había sido una niña inocente pero incluso yo admitía que la escena era absurda mente sádica e intimidante, pero de alguna manera hermosa e hipnotizante al mismo tiempo. A pesar de todo esto no tenía miedo, solo estaba calmada, casi feliz.

El sueño me fue venciendo y antes de que cayera del todo pude apreciar pequeñas luces azules, eran brillantes y descendían de las paredes como brillantina; delicada y ligera. Era hermoso.

Las luces cayeron al agua haciendo que la sangre brillara con pequeños destellos mientras la movía con mis manos sumergidas, acunandome.

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo, las pequeñas luces desconocidas para mi mezclandose confusamente con todas las voces, algunas reían, otras bufaban, otras incluso para mi sorpresa gritaban mi nombre.

Tic.

Y todo el paisaje desapareció así de rápido y así de fácil Morfeo fue más fuerte que yo y me arrastró a una obscuridad más absoluta de las que había presenciado antes. Me envolvió en su manto donde me dejé consumir y mesclar con las voces que hace tanto me acompañaban, convirtiéndome a mi misma en una de más de mis fieles compañeras.

_...Tic..._

* * *

><p>Salió algo...enfermo...aunque está es una versión algo más suave de la que había pensado. Como sea, si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer! ;)<p> 


End file.
